


Ride The Fire (English version)

by MEGAMFIBLM



Category: Guilty Gear, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/F, Guilty Gear lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEGAMFIBLM/pseuds/MEGAMFIBLM
Summary: The girls are having fun with a new videogame than hooked both of Twilight's groups of friends together. She used this chance to gets closer to her crush, who is Sunset since the end of Friendship Games.Is gonna be a Sci-Twi x Sunset, but also can have SugarLight. (Sugarcoat x Sci-Twi) Sex and eventually a bit of NSFW language, but in later chapters.





	1. Getting curious about it

**Author's Note:**

> The girls are having fun with a new videogame than hooked both of Twilight's groups of friends together. She used this chance to gets closer to her crush, who is Sunset since the end of Friendship Games.
> 
> Is gonna be a Sci-Twi x Sunset, but also can have SugarLight. Sex and eventually a bit of NSFW language, but in later chapters.
> 
> All feedback is really important. This is my very first fanfic with both fandoms

It was just the beginning of summer vacation, and all CHS students could not be more grateful for that, although the male (and some female) students would miss seeing certain teachers. However, at Crystal Prep, with the exception of Vice Principal Cadence, the rest of the staff, and especially the still-director, do not have that same appreciation.

When the girls wanted to spend time together, they usually go to Sugar Cube Corner. From time to time to the house of Twilight or AppleJack to have fun (sometimes to drink cider, but that was not very often) or to have more space to practice their musical skills.  
The Rainbooms usually give small concerts at school at school festivals, but only in those days. Twilight was still impressed by her talent, especially by Sunset, (for whom she was in love since Friendship Games) because she was the only one capable of playing almost all the instruments they use, and besides that, she had a beautiful voice.

Since Princess Pony left, the role of the lead singer now fell to Shimmer, and she did not mind, but there are times when she paired with Rainbow Dash or Pinkie Pie.  
Twilight had been offered to be a singer in the band, and although she rejected the first time, it was Sunset who managed to convince her to join the band after several attempts, and after that, the scientist girl sang, but that's not common, She is too shy to spend too much time on stage.

The last weeks of the young Sparkle have been very exhausting, and although she claims to be fine, occasionally she still has nightmares about Midnight, and other times, dreams somewhat ... "romantic" with Sunset and / or Daydream. .. sometimes even with both forms of Sunset. However, she manages to disguise it and concentrate on her studies.

Today they went to Twilight's house to have fun. Her room, although large, is not large enough for an improvisation session, but to have the 7 girls and also her former Crystal Prep classmates, it was enough. The shadowBolts would start visiting her shortly after the Friendship Games, and all of them gave an apology for their attitude months ago.

Even so, all the girls (Spike dog included) were having a good time. Some of them were eating, others talking about their activities these days, and sharing tips on fashion issues or pet health ... But a special group of girls were playing video games. A fighting game to be more precise. One with amazing music, charismatic characters and a surprisingly good story. As soon as Sunset and Pinkie were cheering on a couple of girls, the whole crowd is approaching the big wide screen.

"Wooah, this game is absolutely 20% cooler than the last one I brought" * BlazBlue CF * - said Rainbow Dash, who was watching a game between AppleJack [Slayer] and Lemon Zest [Leo WhiteFang].

"And the music is AMAZING," -said Sunset excitedly. At this moment Twilight got up and approached the group, hoping to get a new topic to talk to her in their rare moments alone.

"You really like the music of this game, right?" -Twilight asked and focused his attention on the song * Stolz *.

"You're kidding?, We love it! even Fluttershy likes this music... Fluttershy, and you know she does not like rock or heavy metal music, you should give her a try, Twilight," -Dash said without turning around, since it was the third and last round.

"Were you really serious enough to make this a * Money Match *? What was the bet and how many rounds * First to * are you going to play?" -Sunset asked, and that drew Twilight's attention even more. that she does not know many of the terms they were using.

"What is a Money Match, and First to?" -Twilight was increasingly confused about the language they were using.

"Oh, that's right, you do not play this kind of games with us, right? Well, a Money Match * is a hand-to-hand bet between two people. You can use almost any game that is 1 on 1, but the term it is used more frequently in the Fighting Games, and the * First to * is the number of rounds that they play, and whoever arrives first at that amount of winning rounds wins, both parties bet exactly the same amount of money. it was the explanation that Sunset gave to Twilight.

"She's right, and in this case, it's a set from First to 7, if Applejack wins this, they'll be tied with 6 wins each, and the seventh round will decide the winner, but if she loses here, well, Lemon Zest will gain 20 bits. " -Sugar Coat gives him the rest of the explanation.

Since Twilight moved to CHS, the girl who missed her the most in Crystal Prep was Sugar Coat, and now, she'll do anything to draw Twilight's attention to her, but soon she began to notice how nervous Twilight was when Sunset was close. Both girls are respectful of each other, but the "friendship" ended there. The funny thing is that both began to feel attracted for Twilight, however, both try not to be surprised by the other, so there was always a very small, but noticeable * tension *.

In the end, Lemon Zest won the battle, with only a pixel of life, and after giving a slight handshake to each other, AJ gave him the money in hand.

"Wow, that was a really tense round, but a bet is a bet, you won Lemon Zest, good game." -Then Applejack yawned- "Whoooa, I'm tired, does anyone else want to play?"

"I'm hungry too, what about you Twilight? Do you want to try to play? You can practice with the other rookies here, I lend you my control" -Lemon Zest offers to use his own * Fightpad *. Twilight was not sure about that, but she really wanted to share more interests in common with her friends, and especially with Sunset.

"Thanks, but I do not even know how to play it, and that may take a while to learn, right?"

"I can teach you if you want" -Sunset and Sugarcoat said at the same time, and it was a little surprise for the rest of the gang, but above all, for themselves, while they looked strange and a little serious.

"Y-yes, if you two teach me how to play, I'm pretty sure I'll learn fast. Ok."

"I- I also want to learn- well, if that's okay with you" -Fluttershy asked her to join "the class" while hiding her face in her hair.

"I can show you all my incredible movements in my house, Shy" -Rainbow whispered in her ear, causing the shy girl to feel a shiver all over her back, and then told Sunset and SugarCoat to focus on Twilight.

That left Twilight as the only student that afternoon. Rarity then approached his girlfriend to cheer her up, while Sour Sweet did the same with Lemon Zest.

"Do not be sad, honey, it was an amazing fight, I was definitely hooked to my seat, and they all sure felt the same." Then she hugs her, resting her neck on AJ's chest.

"For a moment, I thought you were going to lose! It was very exciting to see it!" -Sour Sweet embraced Lemon Zest affectionately.

"What surprised me was that neither of them tried to use the *Instant Kill* in that round." -Now it was the turn of the always-energetic Pinkie Pie to comment on the final round.

"Well, that's not uncommon, I mean, you know what happens if you can not connect that movement... and the price for failure is very high in a final round."

"It seems that you all know very well how to play this game" -said Twilight with a little envy and sadness.

"Not all of us Twilight ... Well, all of us, except you and Fluttershy, know the basics, but the ones with the real * Technology * here are Sunset, Dash, AJ, Pinkie Pie, SugarCoat, Indigo, Zest and Sunny, we enjoy more the story, or the music, and I personally, the design of the characters " -It was Rarity's turn to speak.

"See?, so do not feel bad, Twilight, I mean, we're going to teach you" -Sugarcoat corrected herself, but then quickly calmed down. "So, what do you want to learn first, Twilight? "

"Well, while watching Aj and Zest play, I noticed that they used only 5 buttons to attack and the commands were familiar to me for other fighting games that my brother used to play in our house with his friends. Is that correct?"

"Yes, you are almost right, however, there is a sixth button, but it is respect / taunt and well, there was money at stake, so it was not going to be so easy to use" -Aj gave more information, before to open a can of apple flavor drink and drink it.

"But first, before these two girls throw you into middle or high lessons ... Please show us on the pad, the commands you know please."

Twilight proceeded and then marks the *QCF, *QCB, *HCF, *HCB, as the *DP, *RDP and the most basic *charge movements. Twilight was happy that she remembered the commands she had seen in her friends's hands well, but Sunset and SugarCoat were a little disappointed as they missed the opportunity to touch her hands as they taught her the movements step by step.

"Well, that really saves us a lot of time with the basics, now we're going to show you the unique mechanics of this game and the unique uses of certain buttons." -Sunset was the first to speak.

"First you'll learn that, and only after that, will you finally choose 1 or 2 characters that you find more comfortable to use, okay?" -now it was SugarCoat's turn.

"Yes, please be nice to me, okay?" -Twilight begged the two girls with such an adorable expression, that it made their faces painted in a very soft red tone.

Meanwhile among the spectators, two girls in particular, looked at the pair of teachers like eagles to their prey all the time, and thought about a private talk with them in their respective schools ...


	2. Learning about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References to the many Guilty Gear Themes are gonna take place across the story, so I made a list so everyone can listen them
> 
> These references are going to be cuz the OST's are: 
> 
> -The Main 7 / ShadowBolts personal's favorites  
> -Their presonal call ringtunes  
> -The Relationship between the girls
> 
> Here are the Titles of the songs, games where they came from and some links, just copy paste them on youtube   
> __________________________________________________  
> Guilty Gear: The Missing Link (GG 1)
> 
> Axl Low  
> March of The Wicked King ( Guilty Gear 1 ) *AppleJack's ringtune 1  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cd91YgcIWtM
> 
> Sol Badguy  
> Keep Yourself Alive 1 ( Guilty Gear 1 ) - *Sunset's ringtone 1  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PCKiNslJg54
> 
> Millia  
> Writhe In Pain 1 ( Guilty Gear 1 ) - *Rarity's ringtone 1  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HlhjIgYTNow
> 
> Testament  
> A Fixed Idea ( Guilty Gear 1 ) - *Lemon Zest's ringtune 1  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4WblzWFmm3g
> 
> Justice  
> Meet Again 1 ( Guilty Gear 1 )  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ytOYIEUKsdU - *Sci-Twi's ringtune 1
> 
> May  
> Undefeated Child ( Guilty Gear 1 ) - *FlutterShy's ringtune 1  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6mNVAN2aKc0
> 
> Chipp Zanuff  
> Suck a Sage 1 ( Guilty Gear 1 ) - *Sunny Flare's ringtune 1  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dn4zUG6O2lU
> 
> Dr. Baldhead (Future Dr. Faust)  
> Suspicious Cook ( Guilty Gear 1 ) - *Pinkie Pie's ringtune 1  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o5ORiie3Zes
> 
> Baiken  
> Momentary Life 1 ( Guilty Gear 1 ) - *Pinkie Pie's ringtune 2  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q5S-Rn2nVAE
> 
> Potemkin  
> In Slave's Glory ( Guilty Gear 1 ) - *Indigo Zap's ringtune 1  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5mn52TkWRys
> 
> Zato-1  
> Black Soul ( Guilty Gear 1 )  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OFEWbVItqyI
> 
> Sol Badguy vs Ky Kiske  
> Conclusion I  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t_1N5NvBO90 - *Sunset/R. Dash calling & VS R. Dash/Sunset ringtune 1
> 
> Love Letter From ( Guilty Gear 1 )  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FSJj4_BoVbc
> 
> Way ( Guilty Gear 1 )  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R-hXbL-ui0g  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Guilty Gear X: By Your Side / 1.5 / Plus
> 
> Johnny  
> Liquor Bar & Drunkard I  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=itONTyE0p4w
> 
> Zato-1  
> Feel A Fear I ( Guilty Gear X )  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lnki6jJjBz4
> 
> Sol Badguy vs Ky Kiske  
> Fatal Duel I  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tw0SUqzi55U - *Sunset/SugarCoat calling & VS SugarCoat/Sunset
> 
> It Was Called Victim  
> Character Select Screen Theme ( Guilty Gear X )  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TsNXcKWCOvA
> 
> Profile VS Theme  
> Go! ( Guilty Gear X )  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yzq79a5VCK4
> 
> Staff Roll 1  
> Primal Light ( Guilty Gear X )  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=10VevtCeeb0
> 
> Staff Roll 2  
> Calm Passion ( Guilty Gear X )  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xeG7OWbmYWY
> 
> Zato-1's Ending/Staff Roll 3  
> Walk in the Dusk ( Guilty Gear X )  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oMu5tq0euG8

Twilight proceeded to sit between Sunset (right) and SugarCoat (left) with Lemon Zest's FightPad in her hands. The rest of the girls surrounded them, and the most skilled in the game were the closest to the three girls.

"Well, then, we will begin to list each of the five buttons that are used mainly to attack, and then we will move to the mechanics of the game. The buttons you noticed are: Punch, Kick, Slash, High Slash and Dust. "-When Sunset names each button, she presses it on her own Arcade Stick, which had the same button configuration as the pad.

"While the first four buttons are pretty "normal", it's the Dust, the most special, because when you can hit your opponent with it, that allows you to make wall bounce or aerial combos, except when you hit them while your character is crouching" -was the turn of Sugarcoat to continue the class.

"Combos ... they are a series of successful attacks that can not be blocked, right?" Twilight hoped she did not have the wrong idea.

"Well, yes, they are unblocked once the first hit is connected, but you can also break them with some mechanics, but we'll show you that soon. As SugarCoat said, these five buttons will be your main tools to attack, counterattack and defend you. But before continuing, are you familiar with the term "Insecure attack?" -asked sunset.

"No, but if they are not safe, am I correct if I assume they are attacks that left you vulnerable by failing them?" -Twilight hoped her suspicion was correct.

"Mmmhhn you're right, however, an unsafe attack is when your attack failed or was blocked, in any case, these attacks usually have more recovery time, or they left you at a disadvantage if they were blocked".

"Now, as SugarCoat pointed out, these movements are often severely punished, but not all blocked attacks are a bad thing, can you guess for the second time please, for you, what is a *BlockString?"

"Eeeeehh .. A series of blocked attacks?" -Sparkle guessed and her teachers nodded- "But is not that something bad? I mean, what if some of those attacks are unsafe?" -Now Twilight was really confused, but she patiently waits for the answers.

"Well, it's true that it's a bad thing if you try to do a BlockString with unsafe attacks, but you're rarely going to use those attacks." A BlockString is a chain of safe attacks, which can be canceled with other safe attacks, regardless of whether they hit or have been blocked, these chains are composed mainly of *normal attacks. "

"Normal ones are movements that only require pressing a button and / or a single direction, right?" -Both girls nod again to Twilight's question- "Ok, but what happens if by mistake, during a chain of blocked attacks, I accidentally used an unsafe attack? Will it leave me at the mercy of my opponent?"

"I'm very glad you asked that, Normally, yes, you would be punished" -said Celestia's ex-student.

"But when you have the resources, you can use ..." -The Shadowbolt continued the phrase.

"The *Roman Cancels!!" -Both girls shouted with enthusiasm.

"The ... Roman Cancels?" -Twilight was happy to see them excited. And well, until now, they have taught him well, since both explain the game in an efficient way. But she had the feeling that things were about to get really difficult now.

Meanwhile, among the crowd of girls, they were surprised at how fast she was learning to play Twilight, and she did not even have to ask twice for the same thing.

"Wow, she's quickly getting into the advanced stuff, could she eventually beat them?" -Rainbow Dash was having fun watching them help Twilight understand the game.

"I'm not sure if I beat those two right now, but she can beat the others with some practice... Eventually" -Lemon Zest thought it was nice to see the nerd girl bewildered with a game.

"You can quickly understand the theory, but you need practice to be really good," AppleJack whispered as he went for the 2nd soda can.

The girls were noticing Twilight's quick learning, but the same pair of "Eagles" kept taking notes on the interactions of Sunset and SugarCoat with Twilight.

"The Roman Cancel is a useful tool that makes almost any attack safe, regardless if hit or was blocked, it is very effective to extend combos and it is also useful to retire if you feel that your BlockString is not good enough".

"With this technique, you can cancel all your attacks at any time, except *Instant Kill, and certain projectiles." -Sunset went on. The mention of such a powerful movement causes the beautiful nerd's eyes to open wide, but SugarCoat quickly calmed her worries.

"Yes, that's exactly what your name says, but before you go ask, we'll leave it until the end of this lesson, for now, focus on the RC's."

Twilight was starting to feel overwhelmed by the many tools used in the game, but she was not going to let a game beat her, since she REALLY wanted to spend more time with Sunset, but SugarCoat was a dear friend too. Then she was having fun learning new things.

"As Sugarcoat said, RC's are very useful, but they have a cost: 50% of the *Tension meter, the same amount that it costs to execute an attack, *OverDrive .This cancellation can be done by pressing 3 of the 5 buttons, in any combination except the Dust button ".

"Also, there are 3 types of RC, but for now we are going to refer exclusively to *Red Roman Cancel, to keep things easy for you." -Sugarcoat borrowing Sunset's Arcade Stick, she was showing her on the screen the execution of the basic RC.

"So, in this game, players have access to a tool for almost every situation, good. What about that combo breaker you've mentioned before?" -Now the young Sparkle was really excited about the possibilities that the game offered.

"She must be talking about the *Burst" -said Zest with a smile.

Fluttershy was so focused on listening too, that she did not realize that Dash was jealous of attention. But Dash comes to mind a perverse idea. While no one noticed, she moved her hand under Shy's blouse, and was drawing flowers with her bare fingers on the soft skin of Shy's back.  
Fluttershy then looked at her friend, but she just got a playful smile. Shy was struggling very hard against the urge to gasp and moan, but she never opposed Dash's touch, not since she was the one who stole Dash's first kiss a few weeks ago. And if Dash's caress was discreet, the better.

Although AJ was the first to exhaust herself for playing, Rarity soon fell asleep on AppleJack's chest because the night before, she was working on the designs of some outfits. The farmer did not want to wake her up, but she knew that she needed to rest properly. So he took it in bridal style, and Twilight took this opportunity to rest, so he guided her to one of the guest rooms.

All the girls were going to spend the night at Twilight's house, since their parents gave her permission to have an evening. Shortly after he put Rarity in a bed, Twilight also decided that she wanted to sleep. She only hoped that her nightmares or lascivious dreams would not make her talk while she slept. They went back to Twilight's room.

"Can we continue this other day? I really had fun learning, but recently, I have not been able to sleep well, I'm a little tired."

Both teachers agreed to stop today, but now they worried about Twilight. Even though she assured them it was nothing serious.

"If you're having nightmares about Midnight and the whole fiasco in Friendship Games, we're all here for you Twilight, but are you okay? Do not you have a fever or something like that? "-Sugarcoat gently placed his hand on the adorable girl's forehead and her cheeks, which caused a blush on her face, she also noticed how really It was her friend worried about her.

"Are you eating well?" -Sunset took both hands of Twilight and this also makes the girl with the glasses blush- "Stress can be a serious problem if you let it go further, if you ever need to talk, call any of us anytime you need us. "

"Girls, thanks, but I'm fine, really, do not worry, and I'm eating well too, I do not look so fragile, right?" -It asked the counterpart of the princess of friendship.

"Well, that's what makes you so adorable, but it's okay, for now we should all sleep in. Also, you really need to rest if you want to know more, they just have been told you the basics. They can continue the lessons on any day of the week "-Dash commented while separating from Shy, trying not to notice the activity of her hands on the back of her girlfriend.

"ONLY THE BASIC STUFF?! Are you telling me that all this time I was just learning the easiest things? Was there more?" -Now Sparkle was completely stunned- "I never thought that this game was so demanding"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Are you kidding?" -A slightly sadistic smile adorned Rainbow's face- "You still need to learn about the *Dead Angle Attacks, *Flawless Defense, *Blitz Shield, both *Burst Attacks, and BE GLAD that we're not even playing *Accent Core+R !! " -Dash listed each of the techniques with her fingers.

"Those damned *Force Roman Cancels were a F8ck!ng pain in the ass!"

Twilight was impressed that even Pinkie cursed. But now, she and Fluttershy were not sure if they wanted to play. The game is fun, there was not a single doubt about it, but they were not sure if their skills would be enough.

"To end today's lesson" -Sunset sets out to save the progress of the game and then turns off the console- "All the movements that Dash mentioned use different amounts of *Tension. Yes, the *Instant Kill, when does not fail, it gives you a round won, regardless if the opponent has completely filled the *Stamina bar. But if you fail it, your Tension meter will disappear and you will only recover it until the next round. So, It's like a double-edged sword"...

"And where are we going to sleep?" Indigo Zapp asked, who had only limited himself to watch the games, and eat.

"Well, we have 3 rooms for guests, and we can move the chairs, the sofa and put 1 Queen Size mattress that we have left in the room, so to have space to sleep, we will not have any problems. choose what room you want or if you want to sleep in the living room. "

Given this, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Lemon Zest asked for the guest rooms, since they could have more privacy with their girlfriends, but they obviously did not comment on it. Twilight accepted without hesitation, since she supposed that Aj would sleep in the same room as Rarity. Then the rest of the girls, except Sunset and SugarCoat, went to the living room. The youngest of the Sparkles asked them where they wanted to sleep, but she never expected their response:

"I'm going to sleep here." -the two girls said at in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guilty Gear XX - The Midnigh Carnival / #Reload / Slash / Accent Core / AC+ / AC+R
> 
> Some themes have a vocal version
> 
> Game's Intro  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FVKy9qVxVEM ( Guilty Gear XX - The Midnight Carnival )  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Jf1E3G9dBc ( Guilty Gear XX - Slash )
> 
> Game's Intro  
> Launch Out ( Guilty Gear XX Accent Core )  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MLeEjThDDHE
> 
> Mirror Match Theme - Vocal version  
> Nothing Out Of The Ordinary ( Guilty Gear XX )  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=km3-IT-LVv8  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q4ja7ycmVLU - Vocal version
> 
> Axl Low  
> Make Oneself ( Guilty Gear XX )  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nhLJGcPJWAI  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NkiJm_TLKgE - Vocal Version - 
> 
> Anji Miito  
> Fuuga II (Elegance) ( Guilty Gear XX )  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h88e8G-_Sdc  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8dwmLoTI_Eo - Vocal version - *SugarCoat ringtune 1
> 
> Bridget  
> Simple Life ( Guilty Gear XX ) *FlutterShy's ringtune 2  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yklYElgOyN4
> 
> Ky Kyske  
> Holy Orders II ( Guilty Gear XX )  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rGetImTgyFA  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vlAtPDG1rg0 - Vocal version - *Rainbow Dash's ringtune 2
> 
> Eddie  
> Feel A Fear II ( Guilty Gear XX )  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oKc8gxBwuG0 - *Sour Sweet's ringtone 1  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qvJ0wK45b4A - Vocal version
> 
> Johnny  
> Liquor Bar & Drunkard II ( Guilty Gear XX )  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c8v9DnZBc-Q
> 
> Slayer  
> Haven't You Got Eyes In Your Head ( Guilty Gear XX )  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z9X1Ta1jN8E  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s49HH0o8rnE - Vocal version
> 
> Dizzy  
> Awe of She II ( Guilty Gear XX )  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F3BSSNxKjDk  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A9MmQ6UhszQ - Vocal version - *FlutterShy's ringtune 3
> 
> Order Sol  
> Get Down to Business ( Guilty Gear XX - Slash )  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GF2OHXPtzZg
> 
> Order Sol vs Ky Kiske  
> Keep The Flag Flying ( Guilty Gear XX Accent Core )  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SHUExvp68Wo - *Sunset/R. Dash calling & VS R. Dash/Sunset ringtune 3
> 
> Zappa  
> Good Manners And Customs ( Guilty Gear XX )  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-eUAJYpwPSk
> 
> Chipp Zanuff  
> Suck a Sage III  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FJcXNDk-5F8  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JhZcmVUYg7o - Vocal version - 
> 
> Millia  
> Writhe in Pain III ( Guilty Gear XX )  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eVsLt1JuPfg  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Y6RqVxfZb8 - Vocal version - 
> 
> Baiken  
> Momentary Life III ( Guilty Gear XX )  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sBUWLMbuTgo
> 
> Justice  
> Meet Again II ( Guilty Gear XX Accent Core )  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jiDguHfPCDU
> 
> Venom  
> A Solitude That Asks Nothing In Return II ( Guilty Gear XX )  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q5vNxUf27YM  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nrj8tIzcmrE - Vocal version -
> 
> A.B.A  
> Keep In Gates ( Guilty Gear XX - Slash )  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QyM3zU-_SNU
> 
> Robo-Ky  
> Holy Orders? ( Guilty Gear XX - Slash )  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zJqEGxlNHSQ
> 
> May  
> Blue Water Blue Sky II  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qhpisRcYuZw  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oqUR0tHzYqU - Vocal version - 
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------  
> Guilty Gear 2 Overture
> 
> Sol Badguy vs Ky Kiske  
> The Re-Coming  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zfJV6TvZnd4 - *Sunset/R. Dash calling & VS R. Dash/Sunset ringtune 2
> 
> Diva  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YTB2kNcmww8 - *Sci-Twi ringtune 2
> 
> Sin Kiske vs Ky Kiske  
> Communication ( Guilty Gear 2 Overture / Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- )  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A1_1WAHGN84 - *


	3. Their talk about it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whit the end of Twilight's first lesson about Fighting Games, the whole group now wants to sleep (well some of them, other will do some... stuff, hehehe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was in my opinion, a short chatper, but I'm starting to write again, most of the story is still on my head, but I would be lying if I say that I was just being lazy... 0 Comments (not even the grammar nazi ones :'( ) was a hard strike, but the hits and that kudos made me happy, so, In a way, I got my inspiration back.
> 
> Just keep in mind that I write the chapter first in spanish, and later, I translate it by myself. So don't be afraid to point at my mistakes.

"E ... EH? !!" -Twilight's face was covered instantly with an intense crimson tone "Girls, I ... I'm fine, you do not need to worry too much, and my bed is not big enough for 3. It's not like the whole house exploded, Sure, sometimes I levitate things by accident, but every time it's less frequent. "

"But I can not help it, Twilight, I'm worried, yes, it was Director Circh who pushed you to use that magic, but I was also part of the problem, and I still feel really bad and sad because of the pain I caused you."

"I should not have screamed at you either, I was angry, okay, but my anger only hurt you at the end of the day, and yes, it's obvious that we do not have enough room in your bed at all, anyway." said Sunset, managing to hide his disappointment.

"Well ... I can sleep on the floor, I just need a thin mattress, I'm sure Sunset thinks the same."

"Well, they're under my bed, we just have to get them out of there."

The 3 girls were anxious to spend the night. Twilight in her mind was screaming with fear, adrenaline and shame, this was the best/worst result and she could only hope that her nightmares (or her obscene dreams) did not take the best of her.

After making the preparations, and taking turns to change in the bathroom for their pajamas, the 3 girls were already about to sleep. Sunset sleeping on the right and Sugarcoat on the left, leaving Twilight's bed in the middle of both individual mattresses. The night had a good climate, so it was not going to be cold or hot.

Fortunately for Twilight, this would be a quiet night, she would not have nightmares or wet dreams, so she could fall asleep quickly. For her roommates, however, it was a bit more complicated, because they could still feel some tension between them. Although the only sound they both heard was Twilight's breathing, so Sunset decided to break the ice.

"Who do you think Twilight will end up choosing?"

"Who will she choose ... What are you talking about?" That question intrigued her a lot, because it was very ambiguous, and for a few moments, she thought she was referring to themselves.

"From the game, which character do you think she chooses?" -she resigned as if the question was not obvious enough, without realizing that she was being very dense at that moment-

"Oh, ooh, ooooooh... That..." -She cleared her throat a bit to answer- "Well, she already has the notions of general commands, and some of the mechanics of the game, so in theory, she could choose anyone. Who would you recommend her, Sunset? -she questioned believing to know what would be the answer of his "Love Rival" -

"If she were a complete rookie, usually Sol or Ky, but as it is not the case, we would have to wait to see what playstyle she likes" -certainly Sugarcoat does not expect that response from the interdimensional girl-

"Well, let's see ... * Zoning *, * Rushdown *, * Turtle *, * Puppet Master *, * Grappler *, * Stance change *, * Tricky *, * All-around * and I'm not sure yet about * Unorthodox * and that as far as I remember those are the fundamentals..." -she listed with each of her fingers, the styles she knows.

"Yep, and we have not yet considered the sub-categories like those that have * Rekkas *, those that are of * Charge *, those of * Power-ups * and those that are * Ressources / Ammo characters *" -answered Sunset. The talk was having the desired effect, since the tension was already decreasing considerably, although it would not be completely eliminated, not while they were still hesitant to confess to the host of the meeting their feelings.

"Knowing Twilight, she probably chooses something that involves multi-tasking, or at least to not be repetitive, should we start by ruling out options?"

"Mhhhhhnnn, for what you have said, we can discard the All-around, Turtle and Grapplers ... The rest of the categories could help her to find her 2, or maybe 3 characters... Any suggestions, Sugarcoat?"

Although Sugarcoat was really beginning to enjoy the talk, the fatigue was already beating her, so she gave the best possible response to be able to leave the subject for another occasion and sleep.

"I can only think of these candidates: Jack-O, Ramlethal, Raven, Sin Kyske, and maybe, I-No or even Zato-1"

"I see you left out almost everyone who is * High Risk-High Reward *, and * Guessing *, so I think than that also leaves out the other characters that are * UNGA *"

"You say it as if the UNGA were something very bad, and that is strange considering that you use Sol" -again, the pig-tails girl responded surprised by the words of Sunset-

"You did not play AC+R with us Sugarcoat, that's why you do not understand ... If I use Sol in Rev2, it's only in the absence of Order-Sol" -she sighed with a little bit of sadness-

"Order... Sol?"

"Eeeeeeehhh~~~~~~, long story short: That Sol was even more Rushdown, and had way more damage output, but he NEEDED to always have his * Action Charge * and be all the time in the face of the opponent ... And he was not that good at distance combat, it was very difficult for me to play against Zoning and Grappler characters, especially Zato-1 and Potemkin, but I'm pretty exhausted, and I suppose you too, so tomorrow or maybe another day we'll continue discussing about it, goodnight Sugarcoat"

"Yes, it was fun, but I'm certainly tired, good night Sunset, rest"

They both went to sleep, and as if the little snoring of the youngest Sparkle was a kind of spell, the pair of girls quickly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All-around:  
> These characters have the tools to deal with almost any situation they find themselves in, making them the most balanced kinds of fighters, though they might not excel in any one area. Often used to learn the basics of each game
> 
> Examples: Ryu, Ken (SF); Terry Bogard (TKoF); Ky Kyske, Sol Badgoy (GG); Ragna (BB)
> 
> -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-
> 
> Rushdown:  
> Rushdown's characters goal is to be in the opponent's face, never give them any breathing room and to always be on the offense. They are weaker when when distanced from the opponent, but are scary when up close with high damage output and mix-ups.
> 
> Examples: Cammy, Fei Long, Dudley (SF); Iori (TKoF); Slayer, Order Sol (GG)
> 
> -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-
> 
> Grappler:  
> Grapplers are usually big and very slow, but sometimes they can be fast and not so big. When bigger, with more health than the average to make up for their usually slow movement and big size. High damage, and most of their special attacks are command throws.
> 
> Examples: Zangief, Alex, Hugo, R. Mika (SF); Potemkin (GG); Tager (BB); Blue Mary, Shermie, Clark (TKoF)
> 
> -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-
> 
> Zoning:  
> They typically have low health, but they make up for it with their ability to control space. They are strongest when distanced from their opponent and will attempt to keep them at bay with a variety of projectiles and traps.
> 
> Examples: Dhalsim, Menat (SF); Jin Kisaragi (BB); Axl-Low (GG)
> 
> -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-
> 
> Tricky/Unorthodox:  
> Characters that could excel in high mobility, capitalizing on their movement to confuse opponents through feints, teleportation or attacking in multiple directions simultaneously. Usually use a mix of long-range and close-range attacks and they might have or not a RANDOM element to them.
> 
> Examples: Faust (GG); Arakune (BB); 
> 
> -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-
> 
> Puppet Master:  
> A special type of fighting game character which involve controlling (usually, but could be more than) two separate entities at once to overwhelm the opponent by attacking in multiple different angles simultaneously. These characters usually require more multitasking than other characters.
> 
> Examples: Carl, Relius (BB); Zato-1, Jack-O (GG)
> 
> -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-
> 
> Stance change:  
> Characters that involve changing stances or "modes" depending on the situation they find themselves in. These characters are usually execution heavy and require thinking ahead to determine when the best times to switch modes are in the heat of battle. Most extreme cases are like using 2 characters in 1.
> 
> Examples: Gen (SF); Amaterasu, Phoenix Wright (UMvC3); May Lee (TKoF)
> 
> -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-
> 
> Turtle:  
> They rely on their defense being stronger than the opponent's offense. Their game plan revolves around punishing opponent's mistakes, whether it's by running away with high mobility in order to frustrate the opponent, by countering the opponent's attacks or via other means.
> 
> Examples: Guile, Balrog? (SF); Venom (GG)
> 
> -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-
> 
> Power-up:  
> They can power themselves up, but usually they’re vulnerable so choosing when to power up is necessary. This can include characters with stances, but stances that transition into each other in a line rather than swapping on the fly. 
> 
> Examples: Jam, Order-Sol (GG); Hakan, R. Mika (SF); Tsubaki (BlazBlue)
> 
> -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-
> 
> Ammo/Stock/Unique Resources:  
> Sometimes, there would be characters which moves are limited and they must replenish (or Unlock them) to keep using them, or they burn their unique resources to do it. They are usually powerful but this mechanic makes you think twice about your next move. They can demand some multi-tasking too.
> 
> Examples: Hakumen, Susano'o, Platinum (BB); A.B.A. , Robo-Ky, Sin Kyske (GG)
> 
> -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-
> 
> Unga:  
> A fighter who's characterized as having high raw damage, (usually) powerful mixup tools and (usually) ease of use, which helps them overwhelm opponents; also called "Ungaboys". The name is derived from how playing the character is like playing a caveman or gorilla (who says "unga" and similar things). "Unga" is also used as an adjective for things relating to them.
> 
> Examples: Sol, Leo (GG); Azrael (BB)

**Author's Note:**

> QCF= Quarter Circle Forward  
> QCB= Quarter Circle Back
> 
> HCF= Half Circle Forward  
> HCB= Half Circle Back
> 
> DP= Dragon Punch... SHORYUKEN!!!  
> RDP= Reverse Dragon Punch
> 
> BB CF= BlazBlue CentralFiction .
> 
> Tension= In the Guilty Gear series, is the meter that allow players to do a lot of offensive and defensive options (such as Roman Cancels, Flawless Defense, Force Breaks), and special moves like the Overdrives and the Instant Kills.
> 
> Daredevil= Is the name that the game gives to the 2nd player in versus, arcade and some special enemies in certan game modes.
> 
> But as you can see, there will be many music references that the Rainbooms and Shadowbolts will catch and make some jokes about them.
> 
> I try to explain some of the terms used in the FGC in general for those unfamiliar with them.
> 
> And yes, the main 7 and the shadowbolts, all of them main at least 2 characters (a main, and a sub-main).
> 
> Because I have not been able to see Legends of Everfree, nor Rainbow Rocks, and more the fact that in MLP I stayed until the 5th season (if I remember correctly), I may take some liberties for purposes of this story ...
> 
> About the plot of Guilty Gear, this story would cover up to Xrd Rev 2. And because in this series there are many, I repeat, MANY musical references (bands, names of singers, very popular songs) that may also encourage me to put them.
> 
> References to Fighting Games in general, but mostly to Arc System Works and for practical purposes, to many of the terms used among fans of the fighting genre.


End file.
